Hojo's Diary
by HackerEdward
Summary: Author's note:I do not own Final Fantasy I am only making a Fictional story that has nothing at all to do with FF7. This a diary of Professor Hojo and his experiments on his Son Sephiroth and all of his other Projects.
1. Hojos Diary page one

The Diarys of Professor Hojo (A final fantasy 7 Fan fiction)

October 19th

It seems that My experiments have proven Something of use for once. My wife Luceria seems to be Pregnant with child for atleast seven months now. Well not really here child more like my little testing subject.

we have agreed to name him Sephiroth.

How this is connected to my experiment is that I will genetically Inject my son and put in some of the Jenova cells into him.

that is when he is born.

November 6th

Im a bit busy but it seems that I have a couple of Problems.

It seems that the Idea of giving our child some Jenova cells has some how made Luceria a bit angery so I hit the Bitch for yelling at me. She has now agreed whole Heartlidy to it.

That Shinra Guardian though What was his name.

Vincent Valentine seems to also hate the idea. He has no real power over it. Its my child and I shall do waht I want to him.

November 19th

It seems that Luceria is beginning to Draw out my paintence by trying to convince me not to experiment on our child.

She came at me last night when I planned on injecting her with a special test fluid while she was asleep.

Though I am a bit worried though it seems that everytime she seems relaxed she always passe's out on the floor.

Decmber 12th

Its a boy But thats not the reason I have been writing for now.

I am merely writing down my subjects that I have been testing him on for the last 3 weeks.

IQ is at a normal output of a normal Infant

His Physical Strength is remarkable though for a infant at his age.

His Mental abilitys seem to be at the age of a five year old.

I may have embarked far on this one though I may have gone too far when I left Luceria and injected her with the Special Test Fluids. Wanna know what it was?

It was a new type of Mako energy that I injected her with just about three days before the birth.

And it seems that those three days haven't seemed to affect her at all.

She keeps wanting to see my son but I must keep testing for the Good of Science.

June 14th One year after the birth

I finally rid myself of that Bitch once and for all. Always questioning to see her child her Flesh and blood.

He's my flesh and blood too. She came at me again this time with a knife threating to stab me and take Sephiroth away from me and my crazy experiments.

Good thing I had my tazer on me. I shocked her atleast four times in the chest and 6 on the back of her neck.

I then proceed to kick her in the head and chest.

I threw her out of my home and told her to never come here again.

Sephiroth saw the whole thing and began to cry.

I hit him and told him not to cry but then he grabbed my finger and began to crush it it hurt so I beat the little shit with a chair leg that got broken when me and luceria were fighting. When I did he proceeded to stab my leg. he got three times but I knocked him out and locked him in the basement.

Another trouble some thing happened also when Vincent saw Luceria the next day.

he proceded to try and shoot me but I tranquilized him.

I pondered on what to do with him so I decided to try my experiment that Luceria also went through except his will be much more painful.

August 24th

it has been a while since Vincent has been put under.

I am now moving to the Midgar Area it seems. I am needed at the Shinra Company for my testing analyisis on Sephiroth. The people here in Midgar don't seem to apreaciate what I did to Luceria for a while now so i now have no choice but to flee to Midgar. I must leave this Journal for those who seek my wisdom.

Also to unlock the door to Vincent I would suggest opening the Vault it is the only way to get him out He may not be happy though for now he is one of my failed Experiments.


	2. Hojos diary page two

**Part two of Professor Hojos Diary**

**(this one is a little shorter but bear with me I am doing what I can)**

June 30th.

The Preparations to move Sephiroth to a new facilty in Midgar are almost complete.

I also ran into a woman also with spikey blond hair. Now at first I was thinking maybe I could marry her instead and leave Lucrecia. But then I noticed her son a small child who also had spikey hair.

I talked to her about sending her son to SOLDIER to become a famous solldier one day.

She refused at first but said she would consider it when the time was right.

I took her son into my labratory one day he was small and feeble about the age of 2 years old.

I injected him with mako and sure enough he wasn't affected by it. His eyes began to glow also. A bright green color. His intellgence went up from that day on also just like Sephiroth!

I kept my eye on him till the last days I had to stay here in Nibelhelim.

July 4th independece day

The Fireworks were beautiful tonight and I showed them to Sephiroth. He also was very quiet. ( Even though he was one he could talk one of the affects of his mental abilitys) He said it was beautiful. I noticed that his mother snuck into his room and left a note and a picture under his pillow.

This is what it said. "Sephiroth my sweet little Boy I know you prbably don't know who I am but Im your mother I want to take you away from all this and let you live a normal life like any other child should. Please meet me at the gates of Nibehelim tommorow night after your father tucks you in."

Of course I couldn't just let her do this so I burned both the picture and the note before Sephiroth could see them.

I pulled out my tazer this was the last time this bitch will ever interfer with my studys. I also brought a knife to end her life once and for all.

July 5th

I finally saw the little bitch packed an reday to look like she was going to get away with it. I came up behind her and tazed her. She then pulled a gun out and attempted to shoot me. Now a gunshot could make anyone one around such a small little town wake up immediately. At that point a couple of men came outside and began to run to where we were. She missed so I tazed her again and this time pulled the gun from her hand and shot her right in the heart. A clean shot went right through. The bitch deserved it for what she did. I left and let the Town's people find her on the ground half dead and bleeding from the heart.

The next day me and Sephiroth left before the Town's People came into our mansion to kill me.


End file.
